


a Masterpiece of Welts and Rope Burn

by Unfastened_Synapses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve, Borderline!bucky, Consensual Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Impact Play, Kinda Fluffy, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, No Spoilers, Shibari, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy coping methods for bucky, Whipping, blindfold, bucky pov, drug mention, gagging, not explicit, rope play, self harm mention, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfastened_Synapses/pseuds/Unfastened_Synapses
Summary: Bucky in the air.Steve carrying a whip like a paintbrush.





	a Masterpiece of Welts and Rope Burn

**Author's Note:**

> again, I wrote this about myself and my experiences however I only wish someone would tie me up and whip me. 
> 
> Until then, I have my words and here.

He could most definitely feel the sharp ache of the rope digging into his rib cage. but to be frank, he had no inclination to care in this precise moment in time. One of the many things that bucky barnes was exceedingly good at was the ability to ignore feelings of discomfort in favour of more pleasurable feelings. Such as how safe and secure he felt. Sure, he may have shifted his body weight around a few times but that was warranted. And steve most definitely didn't ask him if he was okay which was good. Bucky hated feeling weak in a way that people could exploit. Which was why he loved it when Steve dommed him like this, he was art and steve made it very clear whenever he opened his mouth. Sooner or later the welts and stinging led way to bucky sinking deep and far away, into a warm and soft paradise where only he and steve existed. 

Bucky was immensely grateful for the gag and blindfold, as having the ability to talk and focus his eyes would definitely have been too much control on his part. God, he needed this almost in the same absolute need that he needed to breathe. Without this part of his life, without Steve’s love he might just fade away into something miniscule and abysmal as he used to be. He’d relapse and stop eating and end up being high more often than not and he'd fall into a desolate pit of self loathing and unwashed hair. Before steve, bucky had been a mess. He was so thankful for the way steve held a whip in his hand as naturally as one would hold a pencil. 

His orgasm snuck up on him, and he didn't even notice he was crying until steve took off the blindfold and kissed his tears away. The only thing that kept him away from the frantic panic attacks that isn't taking a razor to his arm is a whip to his back. pain is forever going to be the only thing that can ground him and now that it's in a way that causes pleasure simultaneously, he can finally indulge without the fear of disappointing Steve. It was exhilarating. He wouldn’t give this up for the world. Not one bit. Bucky was sure he’d die for Steve and he knows that he’d do the same. 

Bucky felt the ropes carefully being untied. strand by strand, knot by knot. This was very therapeutic for the both of them, especially when the last knot was undone and Bucky fell into Steve’s arms. They could live like this forever, under the ceiling of a cheap apartment in Brooklyn. The threat of war looming above them made no difference in the way Steve cradled Bucky in his arms. They were together, and they were one.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! I’ve noticed that like a whole bunch of y’all seem to be reading my things?? What a wild concept,, I didn’t even think I was any good. Anywho,, leave a comment with a kink I can explore!! I’m super down for writing things less than 500 words but if y’all want more just tell me!!!! I wrote both of these little ones in less than two hours and it’s more for fun than anything! 
> 
> I love you guys!!!!!


End file.
